marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-70134)
| Relatives = Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife, separated); May Parker (aunt); Poison (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-70134 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Eyes2 = (whiteCategory:White Eyes as Poison) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (noneCategory:No Hair as Poison) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, and prehensile tongue | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Predator; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate permanently bonded with the Venom Symbiote. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Khoi Pham | First = What If? Spider-Man The Other Vol 1 1 | Last = What If? Spider-Man The Other Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Cruel? Aunt May... This is a kindness. This is an act of love. Love and glory everlasting. A true blessing, standing right here in front of you. The kind you pray for in church and you never get it. And you just have to figure that God moves in mysterious ways and get used to disappointment. Not this time. This time he answered your prayers. And I'm here to share that blessing. To share it with you. | Speaker = Poison (Peter Parker) | QuoteSource = What If? Spider-Man The Other Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = This incarnation of Spider-Man likely possessed the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart up to his second battle with Morlun. Cocooned under the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man was offered the chance to be reborn by the embodiment of his spider-powers, but vehemently rejected his inner spider's offer and killed it by ripping off its head -- leaving his metamorphosis and resurrection incomplete. The Venom symbiote sensed what was happening and left Mac Gargan to seek out Peter Parker in his cocoon. Peter's consciousness fought the symbiote for several months, but after a long mental struggle the symbiote destroyed what was left of his psyche and took him over, filling the gap left by his incomplete metamorphosis. The new creature broke into Stark Tower and confronted Aunt May and Mary Jane, and tried to reassure them everything would be okay. The symbiote-possessed Peter believed his creation to be an act of love, a miracle beyond anything one could ever ask for in church; his intention was to "share his gift" with Mary Jane, bonding her to a new symbiote spawn. After Mary Jane referred to him as Venom, the symbiote-possessed Peter denounced Venom as a loser that never realized his full potential and renamed himself "Poison." Wolverine attempted to fight him but was soon defeated. Luke Cage did the same, but Poison produced a stinger from his wrist that pierced Luke's skin on his shoulder, rendering him helpless on the floor. Poison again offered Mary Jane his power, but she spurned him and said she would rather be dead. This did not faze Poison, as he stated he could reanimate her corpse with a symbiote to be just like him, though she would be a mindless creature "without the pesky feminine impulses getting in the way." Mary Jane agreed to being bonded to the symbiote's spawn in exchange for Poison sparing Luke Cage and Wolverine, but promising that she would make his live a living hell. Poison had second thoughts and Mary Jane convinced him to leave. Poison eventually unearthed the body of Gwen Stacy and resurrected her with a symbiote, turning her into a Carnage-like creature. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616 after his resurrection by the Other and before One More Day, and those of the Venom symbiote. | Abilities = *'Gifted Intellect' *'Master Acrobat' *'Skilled Photographer' *'Science Major' *'Expert Combatant' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Web-slinging. | Weapons = Symbiote Stinger, Symbiote Tendrils | Notes = * Poison's dialogue is shown in the same black and white speech balloons of Venom, but outlined with a red border. | Trivia = * The Poison costume is unlockable in Spider-Man: Edge of Time for Spider-Man 2099 by typing in the code 'innerspider' * It seems that Peter has still a degree of control, because when MJ agreed to the replication, but not without telling him she would have made his life a 'living hell,' he left. However, Uatu the Watcher states that nothing remains of Peter's personality. * He refers to himself as 'I' instead of 'we', caused presumably by his permanent bonding with Venom. * Poison was one of the versions of Spider-Man who did not appear in the Spider-Verse event, though he is featured on the cover of . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Acrobats Category:Organic Webbing Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Leaping Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Tentacles Category:Spider-Totems Category:Human/Spider Hybrids